Burn
by BlackJap
Summary: Ayame's thoughts as she feels the burn... Rated: M WARNINGS: RAPE OneShot


**Burn**

A/N: I don't own Tenchu.

Warnings: Rape

Pairings: none

Rated: R/M

I lay on the tatami mat, wishing it was all over. Your left hand is restraining my wrists, to prevent me from hitting you as I tried to many times ago. Your left hand is part of a pair, a twin, the pair of hands that hit my face, and have knocked me to the floor, ripped my clothing, are touching me in a way a husband does to his wife; a father to a mother; a man to a whore.

And that's exactly what I feel like.

I feel dirty every time your hands touch my skin, and I want to cry; just like I had the first time, when you stole my virginity. Unshed tears blur my vision as I remember that horrible day.

It was a few months after the Burning Dawn had been defeated, and I had just finished a minor assassination mission. I was called to your room and you smiled at me and mentioned me to sit next to you on your futon.

"How did the mission go, Ayame?" You asked, and then put your hand on my knee.

"Well, thanks. I took out both Fubara and Naotada as you instructed," I responded, feeling most uncomfortable at that action. Every warning bell went off in my head instructing me to run away as your hand went up my thigh. "My lord!" I gasped just before you moved in to kiss me.

My eyes widened and I pushed you away. I scrambled to my feet and was halfway out the door, when you grabbed me by the hair and slammed me face first into the wall next to it. You closed the shoji and began to tear at my clothes. Screwing rank for a moment, I stepped on your foot in an attempt to distract you for a moment, but that only earned me another head slam into the wall.

"If you do that again, I will kill you. Understand?" When I didn't respond, you slammed my head into the wall even harder, making me see stars.

"Yes! I understand," I sobbed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what you would do next. You turned me around to face you, and then grabbed my wrists so I couldn't snap your neck like I wanted to.

You kissed, bit, and licked at my neck and breasts while I resisted the urge to scream. I figured that maybe if I didn't react or anything, you'd get bored and let me go, then we would pretend it never happened.

Boy was I wrong.

When you tore off the shorts that I wore under my skirt I started whimpering,

"No. Please my lord, please don't."

You pulled your manhood out of your pants and lifted me up a few inches.

"No. Please. No, nononononononono!" I sobbed franticly trying not to hyperventilate.

When you finally entered me, I screamed. I screamed and cried when you began to move inside me, begging you to stop. You then slapped me, telling me to be quiet or that you'd make it hurt worse. I let out small sobs after that not wanting to provoke you, as I thought I would die from the pain as it were.

As you kept thrusting into me, the pain when from ripping agony, to a painful burning. At this time it felt like my bones were melting and my voice stopped working, even though I wanted to scream, run, and drown in a lake to get rid of the dirty, burning feeling that was killing me inside. It took a while for you to cum but when you did, you kissed me so hard my lips were sure to bruise from the force.

I sank to the floor, crying softly, when you let me go. You threw my ruined clothing at me and told me to leave, as if I were some geisha you borrowed for the night. I dressed quickly and was about to run out the door when you grabbed my arm and kissed me before whispering,

"That isn't the last time you're going to feel my seed inside of you. Get used to it."

I promptly broke away and ran away crying. I went to the hot springs that was near my home and took a bath. Blood clouded the water for a bit when I sat down. My wrists, head, breasts, and crotch throbbed in pain but that didn't bother me as much as the burning I felt all over my body accompanied by the feeling of pure… dirtiness. I then began to scrub my skin, hard and fast to get rid of that feeling.

'So dirty. Gods, I feel so dirty. I am such a whore, I let this happen. I could've killed him but I didn't and…

"I hate this!" I screamed, hitting my thighs over and over with my fists before bursting into sobs.

By the time I made it back home, it was almost dawn. Rikimaru would be asleep in his room so, I figured that I could make it to my room without him asking any questions.

Wrong again.

He was just stepping out of his room as I was walking down the hall.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, sounding worried (which was rare for him).

"I had a mission," I said flatly, trying to walk past him. He grabbed my arm like you had done hours before and said,

"The mission was a simple assassination mission. We've been doing those since we were rookie ninja; so you don't try to tell me that you got those bruises on the mission, Ayame."

Tears stung my eyes and I sniffed trying not to cry again. As Rikimaru's arms wrapped around me in a hug, in an attempt to comfort me, the burning feeling increased it fiery assault.

"Let go. Let _go_ of me", I growled pushing him away and quickly wiping my tears, "don't you _ever_ touch me."

I then turned heel and walked into my room, before crying myself to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When I am done reminiscing, you orgasm in me and quickly moved off of my bruised body. As always, you throw my clothing at me and I quickly dress wordlessly. My dark pants and shirt are still in tact; since, I had long stopped fighting your advances, though you always seem to enjoy hitting me. Sadist.

As I walk out the castle gates towards my home, I can't help but think; were you anyone else, I would've kill you a long time ago, without batting an eyebrow. I guess the only reason I haven't if because it would hurt Kiku more than anyone. Besides I can't watch over her if I'm on the run, can I?

And I always keep my promises, no matter what.

_Always._

Owari.


End file.
